Screwdrivers and similar hand tools are provided with handles which can be gripped to rotate the tool elements in a driving direction and which are freely rotatable in a reverse direction while the elements are still in engagement with the work. The means for connecting the handle to the tool element for this purpose usually consists of a ratchet mechanism. Ratchet mechanisms are expensive to manufacture, tend to break under substantial torque applied to the handle, and usually require considerable "play" or take-up motion to again apply driving force with the handle after it is turned freely in its reverse movement. One type embodies a large ball-shaped handle difficult to grip.
The present invention provides a simple inexpensive connection between the handle of a tool and the element to be driven which is very rugged and will not tend to break when used to apply considerable driving torque, and which will respond almost immediately without "play" to apply again a driving force to the tool element after reversal of the handle.